Espelho de Duas Faces
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Tradução. Um encontro ocasional leva os Bladebleakers a conhecer mais a vida de seu capitão do que jamais imaginaram.
1. Manhã de Surpresas

por: Princesas de la Obscuridad

Nota da Tradutora: Oizinho! Eu não sou a maior fã de Beyblade, mas uma amiga leu essa fic e recomendou que eu lesse. Apesar de não saber espanhol, eu consegui traduzir essa fanfic numa boa. Espero que vocês gostem. E-mails pras autoras só em espanhol, tá? O nome original da fic é Espejo de Dos Caras e você pode lê-la no Fanfiction.net

Nota das Autoras.: Oi pra todos, somos duas irmãs muito ativas e estamos escrevendo essa fanfic na velocidade da luz. Esperamos que todos gostem.

Capítulo 1- Manhã de Surpresas

Sábado de manhã, na casa de Tyson. 

Tyson se levantou preguiçosamente, mas logo se lembrou que teria que ir treinar na casa de Max com o resto da equipe. Saiu de seu quarto, tropeçando com tantas coisas que ele mesmo deixou na noite anterior.

- Quem deixou toda essa bagunça jogada aqui?

- Você, meu querido neto. – lhe falou seu avô de surpresa – E espero que você a recolha antes de sair.

- Vamos, vovô. É um dia muito bonito para isso.

- Sim. Escuta garoto, limpe tudo ou terei que te dar um almoço de dieta.

- Não, tudo menos isso

- Então, limpa!

Depois de recolher todas as coisas, Tyson se dirige à cozinha para começar com seu café da manhã de cinco pratos. Quando se sentou para comer a primeira porção de cereal, olhou para a figura sentada a sua frente, para dizer a seu avô que já havia limpado, só que se deu conta que não era seu avô, e sim Ray.

- Que raios está fazendo aqui, Ray? – falou com surpresa, quase atirando a tigela, de tão assustado

- O que houve com você, Tyson? Por acaso não se lembra que liguei ontem a noite para que treinássemos para o próximo torneio?

- Ah sim! Já me lembrei. Não fiquei bravo comigo.

- Talvez toda essa comida ocupou o lugar do seu cérebro.

- Muito engraçado, Ray.

- Vamos para a casa do Max?

- Sim, ele é o único de nós que tem estádios de beyblade em seu sótão. E Kenny deve passar a qualquer momento para ir conosco.

- Vejo que já recuperou a memória. – disse Ray com sarcasmo

- Pare de falar assim, que está parecendo o Kai.

Nesse momento, alguém toca a campainha da porta dos fundos, Tyson abre e vê que é Kenny, que vai para ajuda-los com os treinos.

- Vamos, Tyson. Não é possível que ainda esteja comendo. Assim chegaremos na hora do almoço e você continuará comendo.

- Você sabe que a comida é importante para um garoto em fase de crescimento. 

- Tyson, você não come, você devora – se meteu Ray na conversa

- Bom, bom, já entendi, deixem-me terminar com esse prato e vou trocar de roupa.

Quinze minutos depois, os três saíram da casa de Tyson para irem para a casa de Max. Caminhavam tranqüilos pelo caminho, conversando sobre beyblades e em como o próximo campeonato poderia ser divertido. Já estavam a uma quadra da casa de Max quando Kenny viu um garoto que caminhava pela outra calçada.

- Olhem, esse não é o Kai? - perguntou

Os outros olharam. Não poderiam estar seguros, mas se parecia bastante. Era um garoto da mesma altura, cor dos cabelos e cor dos olhos iguais, mas não usava a roupa de sempre e tampouco usava os triângulos azuis que tanto caracterizavam Kai.

- Parece muito, mas vamos ter certeza – disse Tyson – Ei, Kai! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

O garoto se deteve, levantou a cabeça e olhou para eles por um momento, para depois continuar seu caminho. Ele era extremamente parecido com Kai, o que deixou-os estupefatos por um momento, mas não estavam seguros se era ele mesmo ou não.

- Ei, um momento!! – gritou Tyson.

Ele teve que esperar um momento para atravessar a rua por causa dos carros que passavam. Quando conseguiu chegar do outro lado, o garoto havia desaparecido. Voltou a atravessar a rua para voltar para junto de Kenny e Ray que o esperavam ansiosos.

- Me perdoem.

- Bom, era ou não o Kai? – perguntou Kenny estranhando

- Não sei ao certo, mas por seu jeito de desaparecer quando não quer falar, me parece bastante o Kai.

- Ah, vamos meninos! Não pode ser o Kai, ele nunca sai assim na rua. Vamos ignorar isso, mas não é ilusão. – declarou Ray

- Deixemos isso assim, quando Kai chegar no treino, nós perguntamos. – estabeleceu Kenny.

Continuaram seu caminho para a casa de Max. Ao chegar, Max os recebeu e de cara lhes falou que haviam chegado atrasados.

- Não é nossa culpa, Max. Nós nos distraímos porque no caminho juro que vimos um garoto que se não era o Kai, era idêntico a ele – se desculpou Tyson

- Acredito que é um fruto de sua imaginação, Tyson. Depois de tudo, tanta comida deve ter suas consequências – lhe disse Max com uma de suas risadas

- Não é certo, todos nós vimos – disse Kenny, sem ocultar o agradecimento pelo comentário de Max

- Vamos ter que esperar Kai para averiguar se era ele ou não, mas eu digo que eu também vi, e sem contar alguns detalhes estéticos, era igual ao Kai. – explicou Ray

- Bom, isso não é possibilidade, a menos que Kai tenha um clone, porque ele chegou aqui dez minutos antes que vocês – disse Max

-Quê!? – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo os três garotos

- Parece que vocês três estão cegos – disse a fria voz de Kai do fundo da sala. – E o que são esses delírios que vocês estão dizendo?

Kai saiu das sombras da sala e tinha exatamente a mesma aparência de costume: sua roupa escura e os triângulos azuis que marcam seu rosto.

- Como delírios? Ninguém está delirando. Nós acabamos de te ver na rua, vestido completamente diferente e você nos ignorou por completo – gritou Tyson

- Acho que você enlouqueceu de vez, Tyson – disse Kai sem perder o temperamento, mas com uma quase imperceptível mudança em sua voz

- Quê!? Você vai ver.

- Está bem! Vamos nos acalmar, meninos. – disse Max com uma risada ligeiramente preocupada. – Acho que está na hora de começarmos com o treino, não acham?

- Sim, acho que é melhor, não vale a pena discutir por algo sem importância como isso – disse Ray em um tom conciliador

- De acordo – disse Tyson sem raiva

- Como quiserem – disse Kai em seu tom habitual

Nota das Autoras: Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, por favor mandem suas críticas para sabermos como melhorar neste trabalho. Obrigada e até a próxima.

Nota da Tradutora: Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu traduzo e eu espero que tenha ficado boa.


	2. Convite Inesperado

As Autoras:

Lady Dark: Olá para todos. Muito obrigada por todos os comentários que nos tem enviado.

Lady Evil: Mas poderiam ser melhores. NÃO SE DÃO CONTA DE QUE NÓS NOS MATAMOS PRA FAZER ISSO???

Lady Dark: Matamos? Escrevemos isso em menos de uma hora e eu escrevi tudo.

Lady Evil: Você se aproveita de que eu sou a menor, eu dou todas as idéias, se aproveita de meu fluxo de idéias. Malvada! Bruxa! $/%&/%&$

Lady Dark: Sim, como quiser. De qualquer modo, me desculpem por demorar tanto, não encontrei a ocasião para publica-lo. Espero que gostem e continuem enviando seus comentários.

Lady Evil: Sim! Mas o fato de meu Kai não ter aparecido muito me entristece muito. Desfrutem do capítulo.

****

A Tradutora:

Oi de novo! Espero não ter demorado muito para traduzir. Essa fanfic tem capítulos pequenos, então não é tão difícil (apesar do fato de eu não saber espanhol ter complicado bastante as coisas). Mas não se preocupem. É seguro ler a tradução. Eu não alterei a história.

Capítulo 2- Convite Inesperado

Os garotos passaram todo o dia praticando com as beyblades, melhorando suas técnicas. Kai lhes ensinava, para a desgraça de Tyson, com seus habituais sermões e críticas pouco controladas. Mas, pelo que puderam notar, Kai parecia um pouco disperso e distraído, como se a conversa (ou discussão) da manhã lhe tivesse incomodado um pouco.

No final da tarde, havia decidido que já haviam praticado em equipe o suficiente e foi embora sem dar maiores explicações. Isso incomodou Tyson, mas não lhes pareceu estranho. Depois de tudo, eles sabia que Kai não é do tipo que dá explicações, simplesmente não diz nada.

O resto da equipe permaneceu treinando e fazendo comentários a respeito do comportamento de Kai e o incidente com sua suposta cópia. Já ia começar a escurecer quando se despediram. Kenny foi por outra rua, porque ficou de comprar algumas peças de beyblade para sus pruebas e então Ray e Tyson foram juntos.

Já tinham andado mais da metade do caminho, fazendo comentários mútuos, Tyson se pôs a caminhar de costas (de frente para Ray), para fazer um comentário sobre a su larguísima cola e quando girou, bateu com outra pessoa.

- Ai! Olhe por onde anda. – se queixou Tyson

- Isso deveria ser dito a você, Tyson – repreendeu Ray

- Ah, não importa! – disse a outra pessoa

Essa voz lhes pareceu terrivelmente conhecida a Tyson e Ray, e quando o garoto com que bateram se levantou, juraram ver um rosto que era a cópia idêntica em cada detalhe de Kai. Tinha os olhos castanhos e o cabelo de duas cores, mas tinha a óbvia falta dos triângulos azuis que marcavam-lhe o rosto e sua costumeira roupa escura. Esse garoto estava usando uma calça simples verde oliva, camisa branca sem mangas e mocassins. Definitivamente não era algo que Kai usaria.

- Kai! – disseram surpresos ao mesmo tempo. Viam o garoto, mas achavam impossível que fosse Kai. Pra começar, ele tinha se desculpado.

- Ah! Vocês são os garotos que eu vi de manhã do outro lado da rua – disse o jovem, como se não tivesse ouvido suas vozes e a cara de absoluto espanto com seus rostos.

- Kai? – perguntou Ray, tratando de tranqüilizar-se.

- O quê? Ah, não. Eu não sou o Kai, mas lhes asseguro que não são os primeiros a me confundirem com ele. – disse o menino, com um sorriso que nunca se esperaria ver em Kai.

- Devo dizer que são bem parecidos. – disse Tyson mais tranqüilo

- Poderia nos dizer quem você é? – perguntou Ray com todos os modos possíveis em tais circunstâncias

- Me parece que vocês deveriam se apresentar primeiro.

- Ãhn? Bom, eu sou Ray e este é meu amigo Tyson – se apresentou Ray, mas com uma expressão que mostrava claro assombro, ante a tranqüilidade que o jovem mostrava ao perguntar seus nomes em tais circunstâncias. 

- Ah, sim! Eu já os vi na televisão. Vocês são os Bladebreakers. – disse ele com uma calma assombrosa para Tyson e Ray. – Eu gostei muito de seu último torneio. 

- Obrigado. – disse Tyson tentando manter a calma, mas não conseguiu – Agora, PODERÍA NOS DIZER QUE É?

- Ok, acalme-se. Eu me chamo Akira, mas todos me chamam de Aki.

- Muito prazer – disse Ray, mantendo a calma – Poderia nos dizer, por favor, que relações você tem com Kai?

- Claro! – disse Aki rindo – Ele é meu irmão. Meu irmão gêmeo.

Nesse momento, Tyson sentiu que ia ter um ataque cardíaco de susto. Ray se sentia aliviado por, em fim, saber a resposta desta bastante desesperadora conversa, mas em parte também se sentia cheio de dúvidas acerca de como nunca havia sabido que Kai tinha em irmão. E menos ainda um idêntico.

- Não é possível, não outro. – disse Tyson num murmúrio de desespero não muito próprio dele.

- O quê? – perguntou Aki

- Não é nada. Desculpe-o. – se intrometeu Ray – Não dê atenção a Tyson, mas... diga-me, como é que nunca soubemos que Kai tinha um irmão?

- Você conhece Kai pelo menos um pouco? – disse Aki, quase divertido.

- Sim – disse Ray duvidando

- Então como põe em dúvida a sua capacidade de ocultar informação pessoal?

- Isso é certo. – Ray disse com uma expressão que era quase sorridente.

- Devo dizer que você não se parece com Kai mais do que na aparência física. – declarou Tyson com curiosidade

- Exatamente a que se refere? – ele pergunta

- Bom, não é óbvio? Kai é um amargurado sem graça que se dedica a me torturar e você teve a gentileza de se desculpar.

- Me parece que é você que devia se desculpar – interrompeu Ray

- Como quiser, dá na mesma. Você se pôs a conversar conosco e tem sido muito amável. – disse Tyson – E Kai jamais chegará a esse ponto, nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

- Não diga isso. Kai pode ser uma pessoa bastante agradável se você sabe como chegar no lugar e momento adequado.

- Se você diz.... – disse Tyson bastante incrédulo

- Você deve desculpar o Tyson. – cortesmente disse Ray – mas ele e Kai não tem a melhor das relações.

- Ah, já entendi. Kai disse que você era um cabeça-dura, imaturo, que não entendia como tem uma fera bit e que deveria voltar para o jardim de infância para ver se melhorava seus modos na mesa... – Aki estava quase dando risada.

- Ele disse isso!? Ele vai ver quando eu me encontrar com ele. Eu vou ensinar-lhe bons modos. – começou a gritar Tyson um uma expressão que fez Aki rir muito

- Desculpe-o, por favor. – disse Ray com um sorriso – Mas eu me pergunto como é que nunca havia visto Tyson, Max ou Kenny, depois de tudo, eles também vivem nesse cidade e já haviam topado com Kai antes do torneio regional.

- É que eu não saiu muito, passo a maior parte do tempo em casa estudando, ou no colégio; se eu não estou viajando com nosso avô.

- Mas... nunca sai para jogar? – perguntou Tyson recuperando-se de seu acesso de raiva.

- Tem bastante espaço em casa, para poder jogar sem problemas e tenho muitos amigos no colégio.

- Sabe, seria interessante – disse Ray, como se perguntasse a si mesmo – contarmos a Kai que te vimos e ele não dizer nada.

- De novo, estamos falando de Kai. – disse Aki um pouco triste

- Certo. – disse Tyson com uma seriedade que durou muito pouco – Eu já quero ver sua cara quando, no treinamento de amanhã a tarde, souber que te conhecemos.

Aki riu um pouco diante da idéia, mas subitamente lhe veio uma idéia maliciosa que iluminou sues olhos de un modo como jamais veriam em Kai.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor – disse – Quando vocês tem outro treinamento com Kai?

- Amanhã de tarde – disse Ray intrigado.

- Que tal se vocês chegarem com seus amigos à nossa casa amanhã, treinam lá e ainda passam alguns dias como visitas? Nosso avô não está e temos a casa só para nós. – Aki parecia estar a ponto de gargalhar.

- Não acha que Kai se importará? – disse Ray preocupado

- Ele estará por demais surpreso para enojar-se muito – e dessa vez Aki riu com vontade.

- De acordo – disse Tyson emocionado.

- Ok, tomem – e tirando um papel, Aki escreveu – está é a direção, cheguem por volta das 8h da manhã, é suficientemente cedo para assustar o Kai, no café da manhã. Toquem a campainha e perguntem por mim e só por mim. Certo?

- Com muito gosto – disse Tyson deliciado. Ray parecia um pouco preocupado. 

- Não se preocupe, Ray. Kai precisa derreter um pouco o gelo. – tranqüilizou Aki – Nos vemos amanhã de manhã. Tchau.

Aki foi tranqüilamente pela rua. O sol acabava de se pôr no horizonte e notava-se que Aki estava bastante contente, de modo que se diferenciava cada vez mais do Kai que conheciam, uma vez que se pensava bem.

- Sim, amanhã vamos mostrar que não pode esconder-se de nós para sempre – disse Tyson decidido.

- Não sei, Tyson. Me parece um pouco de falta de consideração. – Ray continuava preocupado

- Mas o que está dizendo, Ray? Seu próprio irmão nos convidou com todos os modos. Seria uma descortesia não aparecer. E mais, estou louco para conhecer a casa de Kai – disse Tyson com diversão nos olhos.

- De acordo, Tyson. Mas nada de brigar com Kai.

- Eu prometo. – disse Tyson com um sorriso que não tranqüilizava muito.

****

As Autoras:

Lady Dark: Bom, isso é tudo. Por favor, enviem seus comentário e eu tratarei de publicar rapidamente o outro capítulo.

Lady Evil: Tratará? E o que acontece comigo? Por acaso não existo? E vocês, monte de mal agradecidos, é melhor que gostem ou vão ver o que é bom.

Lady Dark: Não se supõe que eu seja a louca homicida?

Lady Evil: Sim, mas eu sou Lady Evil, e sou cruel, e malvada, e adoro yaoi. E se pudesse, escreveria um yaoi Ray e Kai, mas essa louca não me deixa.

Lady Dark: Não poderíamos terminar essa fic antes que você me enlouqueça com essas idéias?

Lady Evil: Não.

Lady Dark: Bom, agora sim é tudo. Não deixem de ler a fanfic. Deixarei essa garota viva até escrever o próximo capítulo. Mas não prometo que não vou matá-la.

Lady Evil: Grrrr... Feia!

****

A Tradutora:

Bom, mais um capítulo dessa fic super fofa. O próximo é muuito legal, e eu vou ver se não demoro tanto para traduzir, ok?


	3. Café da manhã de Campeões

****

As Autoras:

Lady Dark: Oi para todos, obrigada por seus comentários, lamento muito o erro na publicação anterior, mas não estou conseguindo levar adiante essas histórias condenadas.

Lady Evil: Sim, não a culpem. A pobrezinha é burra.

Lady Dark: Burra? Não me obrigue a dizer em voz alta a nota de sua última prova de espanhol.

Lady Evil: Não foi minha culpa, todo mundo foi mal. LADY DOPE, VEM AQUI!!

Lady Dope (ela que escolheu esse nome, não nós): É muito cedo! O que querem, suas loucas? Mas sejam rápidas.

Lady Evil: São 9h30 da manhã, você é uma vagabunda.

Lady Dark: Como explicação para o público, ela não escreve. Só é a irmã chata que nos inspira a escrever.

Lady Evil: A pobre acha que é bonita.

Lady Dope: Eu não acho, eu sou bonita. Ou pelo menos mais que você, gordinha!

Lady Evil: Mas você é um hipopótamo.

Lady Dope: Você é um hipopótamo, eu sou um rato, e eu a batizei como hipopótamo.

Lady Evil: Eu sou um arminho!

Lady Dope: E você que está descrevendo-nos como animais, é uma bola! BOLAAAA!

Lady Dark: Antes que vocês deixam esse quarto, ou façam com que eu me mate, vamos começar com a história.

****

A tradutora:

Muito bom dia pra vocês! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Agradeço imensamente às autoras dessa fic, por terem me deixado traduzi-la, para que mais pessoas possam lê-la também. Esse capítulo é um pouco maior que os anteriores então ele pode demorar um pouco mais. E não pensem que só por causa dessa tradução eu vou parar de escrever minhas fanfics, ok? Vocês não vão se livrar de mim assim tão rápido. *risada maléfica*

Capítulo 3- Café da manhã de campeões

Na manhã seguinte, Ray, Tyson, Max e Kenny foram na direção que Aki os havia indicado no dia anterior. Ray continuava incomodado com a idéia de chatear Kai dessa maneira, e Max e Kenny estavam bastante inclinados a achar que tudo não passou de um brincadeira de Tyson. Ele, por outro lado, ia demasiado sonolento para sequer lembrar o que faziam ali.

- Alguém pode dizer que raios estamos fazendo aqui, que eu nem sequer tive tempo de comer meu terceiro prato obrigatório no café. – Se queixou Tyson meio dormindo.

- Permita-me recordar-lhe que foi SUA idéia o que viemos fazer. – declarou Kenny – e eu pessoalmente, não acredito que Kai tenha um irmão gêmeo.

- É a verdade, Jefe – lhe explicou Ray – mas eu não acho que é tão boa idéia chatear Kai a esta hora da manhã, surpreendendo-o em sua própria casa.

- O que acontece com vocês? – Tyson recuperou subitamente a energia – Isso vai ser muito e divertido. E Kai precisa derreter um pouco o gelo, e não estamos aparecendo sem sermos convidados! Foi SEU irmão que nos convidou.

Antes que Ray pudesse pensar alguma coisa para responder a Tyson, Max se meteu na conversa.

- Fiquem tranquilos, meninos. Vai ser divertido. Não importando como isso vai acabar, Kai não pode sair mais bravo que de costume. E... Tyson, diga-me uma coisa. Para onde temos que ir?

- Deixe-me ver. – Tyson tirou o papel com a direção e revisou as placas e números das casas que os rodeavam, residências bastante grandes para dizer a verdade – De acordo com isso, deve ser a próxima casa.

Pararam diante de uma enorme mansão, com um pátio dianteiro que se estendia por 50 metros, um gigantesco portão de ferro e sistemas de segurança que faziam parecer ridículo o forte Knox (N/A: Nós gostamos de casas bem grandes, mas nos desculpem a pouca exatidão das medidas, aqui ninguém é arquiteto). Logo que revisaram a direção ao menos três vezes para estarem certos de que era a correta e de esfregar os olhos para terem certeza de que não estavam alucinando, Ray respirou fundo e tocou a campainha do interfone.

- Sim? – respondeu uma voz fria de tom autoritário

- Bom dia – disse Ray timidamente – Ka... digo, Aki está em casa?

- Aki? – contestou a voz – Um momento. Da parte de quem? Ray. – disse, duvidando ligeiramente 

Cinco minutos depois, que se estenderam como uma eternidade para os Bladebreakers, que duvidavam ter ido na direção certa, se ouviu novamente a voz:

- Entrem, por favor.

As grandes portas metálicas se abriram silenciosamente e os garotas entraram um pouco intimidados pelas grandes dimensões da mansão que se estendia diante deles. Grandes fontes italianas, uma entrada rodeada de velhas estátuas, e pelo menos dois carros estacionados na frente. Por fim, chegaram às enormes portas frontais e, antes que pudessem toca-las, elas se abriram. Bom dia, jovens. – diante deles apareceu um alto mordomo. 

- Oh! Bom dia. – disse Kenny timidamente - nós.....

- Entrem, por favor. O senhor Aki os espera – o mordomo não o deixou terminar.

- Eu me encarrego a partir daqui, Ota – uma voz disse por trás dele.

O mordomo fez uma reverência e saiu por uma porta lateral, e diante deles apareceu Aki, com um pijama de seda branca e levava pantufas que pareciam de bordado. Tudo tão brilhantemente limpo que parecia recém comprado (não que os Bladebreakers já tivessem estado em uma loja que vendesse coisas assim tão luxuosas).

Aki estava tão idêntico a Kai que por pouco Max e Kenny o chamaram por esse nome, mas ficaram quietos digerindo tanta informação que chegava a seus cérebros.

- Bom dia a todos. – cumprimentou Aki, com um sorriso que apagou as últimas dúvidas de Kenny e Max de que esse podia ser Kai

- Olá, Aki. Que grande casa você tem. Não nos disse que vivia em uma mansão. – disse Tyson com descaramento

- Vocês não me perguntaram... – ele respondeu

- Ai! Isso me parece uma frase muito familiar. – lhe disse Tyson quase de brincadeira, mas assustado.

- Muito prazer – disse Aki se dirigindo a Max e Kenny – Eu sou Akira, irmão de Kai. É um prazer conhece-los.

- Oh, muito prazer! – Max estava confundido – Meu nome é Max.

- Olá, eu sou Kenny, mas todos me chamam de Jefe – Kenny já estava mais tranqüilo ao ver a simpatia que diferenciava Aki de seu irmão.

- Muito prazer em conhece-los – disse Aki com muita cortesia – Entrem, por favor. Kai e eu estávamos tomando café da manhã no terraço do pátio traseiro. 

Aki os guiou por um colossal salão, rodeado de pinturas, armaduras e armas antigas que mais pareciam ter saído de um castelo ou um filme que de uma casa.

- Céus, nem quero imaginar quanto custa fazer a limpeza – se assombrou Max

- Não é tão difícil. A maioria dos empregados faz um trabalho bastante pequeno – respondeu Aki

- Bom, mas... quantos empregados tem aqui? – perguntou Ray assustado

- Tem uns três choferes, um mordomo principal, uma ama de chaves, cinco valetes, seis serventes, dois cozinheiros (em um dia normal) e quatro jardineiros – explicou Aki com uma total tranqüilidade. 

- Caramba! – disse Tyson. Faltam palavras para descrever sua expressão.

Por fim chegaram no final do salão principal e pararam, ante uns enormes ventanales que davam para o terraço e o pátio de trás. Puderam ver que kai estava tranquilamente sentado em uma mesa no terraço. Estava igual a Aki, inclusive porque a essa hora da manhã ainda não havia pintado seus triângulos azuis, o que os fazia perfeitas cópias um do outro. A única coisa que os diferenciava era a roupa que usavam. A de Kai era negra e em vez de seda, era de algodão e mais parecia uma roupa de ginásio se comparada com a que Aki estava usando. Tyson estava a ponto de saltar surpreendendo Kai, quando Aki o deteve.

- Escondam-se aqui um momento – lhes disse – Eu irei me sentar com ele para ir preparando para a surpresa. Não entrem sem que ele diga que não quer visitas. Conhecendo-o não demorará dez segundos antes que queira ir para que não o vejam. A maioria de meus amigos nunca o viu.

Assentiram e Aki os deixou para ir sentar-se junto a Kai na mesa.

- Como está o café, irmão? – disse Aki com simpatia

- O que acontece esta manhã? Está muito inquieto Aki, mais que de costume. – perguntou Kai em um grunhido sem responder sua pergunta 

- Oh, não é nada! É que estou esperando umas visitas que convidei ontem.

- Genial! – disse Kai com escárnio – Então vou terminar com isto e ir, antes que encontre uma de suas companheiras a gritar porcarias.

- Que grosseiro! – Aki mantinha o sorriso – Mas não vão ser elas. São algumas pessoas que encontrei ontem e adorariam te ver.

- Então melhor eu ir de uma vez – e começou a tomar seu suco de laranja.

Nesse momento, Tyson pulou na frente deles, com um estrondoso "Olá Kai!", que surpreendeu Kai de tal modo que quase se engasga com o suco de laranja que tomava. Quando por fim conseguiu recompor-se do susto e enojo, concentrou todas suas energias para dizer:

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu os convidei, Kai – Aki parecia estar a ponto de morrer de rir

- E de onde tirou idéia tão estúpida? – Kai parecia a ponto de gritar.

- Ma pareceu que seus amigos precisavam conhecer-te melhor – Aki não perdia o bom humor.

- Oohhh! – grunhiu Kai para recuperar sua postura indiferente.

- Vamos Kai! – se meteu Tyson – seu irmão só quis ser amável...

- Não importa, Tyson – parou Aki – se Kai não se comportasse assim, então seria estranho

- Ei, Kai! – Max tratou de relaxar a conversa – por que não nos disse que tinha um irmão?

- Vocês nunca perguntaram – disse Kai, repetindo a frase familiar

- Por que não se sentam e comem conosco? – Aki perguntou – Direi com cozinheiro que prepare um pouco mais de comida.

- Sim! – exclamou Tyson

- Então é melhor que peça para preparar comida para cinqüenta – disse Kai em seu humor habitual – E creio que talvez só dê para Tyson – logo que disse isto se foi se dizer nem tchau

- Ei, Kai! – disse Tyson – Volte aqui.

- Não importa, Tyson – Aki continuava sorrindo – Ele não vai deixar a casa, e eu não esperava algo diferente dele. Não se preocupe, já iremos amansando-o.

- Oh, sim! – disse Tyson com excitação

Com isso, os quatro se sentaram para acompanhar Aki no café, menos Kai que foi para seu quarto.

****

As Autoras:

Lady Evil: Eu quero um yaoi!

Lady Dark: Não precisa. Deixe que terminemos esta história antes de começar a próxima, e aí vou te recompensar.

Lady Evil: Convençam-na! Enviem seus comentários 

Lady Dope: Que #$%/(* é um yaoi?

Lady Dark: Nem queira saber....

Lady Evil: Por favor !!

Lady Dark: Não! Lhes agradeço adiantadamente por todas suas críticas e sugestões, mas não com yaoi.

Lady Dope: Que ridículo! Não acredito! Que patético!

Lady Dark: Se acalme...

Lady Dope: Vocês duas estão loucas. Nem sei como sou irmã de voc6es. Que faço aqui?

****

A Tradutora:

É, mais um capítulo que se vai. Eu mantenho os comentários da autoras porque eu acho super legal. Espero que não se importem. 

Eu sei que eu demoro para postar, mas... vocês acham que é fácil traduzir? Não, não é. E principalmente porque eu tenho mais 7 fanfics minhas para manter (sem contar eventuais songfics e minifics). Mas eu estou fazendo o máximo possível.


	4. Na cova da besta

**As Autoras:**

Lady Dark: Olá para todos, aqui estamos com o quarto capítulo da nossa fanfic. E quero agradecer aos quatro gatos que nos enviam críticas. Podem ser poucos, mas lhes asseguro que se eles não nos escrevessem, não teria vontade para continuar.

Lady Evil: YAAA!! Chega de papo-furado e vamos à bendita fanfic *golpeia Lady Dark com uma almofada* Droga, não tenho meu yaoi....

Lady Dark: Para começar, respira menina! E em segundo, NÃO ME INCOMODE COM ISSO!!

Lady Evil: *se agarra nas almofadas* A fanfic, começa, já!

**A Tradutora:**

Okay, eu admito que demoro um pouco com os capítulos, mas não é tão fácil quanto parece traduzir isso. E os capítulos são grandes, o que dificulta o meu trabalho. Mas... eu percebi uma falha. Eu sempre falei que vocês devem mandar email para s autoras, e que deve ser em espanhol e talz. Mas eu nunca dei o email delas. Gomenasai, não foi de propósito. Mas aki está. O email delas é imperialsisters@latinmail.com, certo? Mas deixem reviews para mim também.

Capítulo 4- Na cova da besta 

Os Bladebreakers conversaram um pouco com Aki, enquanto esperavam que chegasse o que haviam pedido para comer, pedido que ia tomar um bom tempo, já que Tyson pediu comida suficiente para manter os cozinheiros ocupados por uma boa meia hora.

- Diga-me Aki, já viu alguns dos nossos jogos? – perguntou Max

- Sim, de resto, acredito ter visto todos. Coisa lógica, considerando que meu irmão os acompanha, não? Me parecem bastante interessantes.

- É, eu sou IMPRESSIONANTE – presumiu Tyson

- É, porque Kai pratica muito, mas jamais joga.

- Sim. E por que faz isso? – perguntou Kenny

- E vocês perguntam para mim? Ele é SEU companheiro, não meu. – parecia que Aki ia começar a rir novamente.

- Bom, mas... aonde terá ido o Kai? – perguntou Ray

- Como puderam notar, - aclarou sorridente Aki – esta casa é bastante grande, de modo que pode-se dar voltar por horas e não ver nada. Mas eu acho que pode estar em um dos terrenos, seu quarto, ou o ginásio.

- Vocês tem um ginásio?! – foi a exclamação geral. Junto com a acostumada cara que combina o assombro com a absoluta diversão.

- Sim. Sabem, não me canso de ver a cara que fazer quando digo essas coisas. – agora Aki se acabava gargalhando.

- Vamos encontra-lo. – disse Max recuperando e rindo-se também. Parecia que teria uma alta de açucar. – Deve ser divertido.

- Mas, e o café-da-manhã? – Tyson soava preocupado.

- Comamos primeiro, Kai não pode perder-se para sempre, e o cozinheiro me mataria se, depois de pedir tanta comido, deixássemos de come-la. É algo frívolo.

- Sim!

Dez minutos depois, três serventes chegaram carregando os pratos de comida. Estavam por demasiado assombradas por só Tyson comer mais da metade deles, como para lembrar que jamais em sua vida haviam tido que carregar tantos pratos em uma só viagem, nem sequer em uma festa para 50 convidados.

Depois de tão abundante café da manhã, que pôs fim às reclamações de Tyson por ter saído de casa antes de poder terminar todos seus pratos de cereal, se levantaram tranquilamente e se apressaram a subir para o terceiro andar, onde estavam os quartos principais..

Aki os levou por uma variedade de corredores, cada um os deixava mais assombrados que o anterior, moveis clássicos em um, armas em outro, um sucessão interminável de retratos e outros, e assim alcançaram novamente o salão principal. Desta vez, os levou ao fundo, onde começava um enorme escada do tipo imperial, toda coberta por um tapete vermelho-vinho.

- Termos que subir isso? – se queixou Tyson, enquanto pensava em sua difícil digestão.

- Não é tanto assim, é só impressão. – tranqüilizou-o Aki – Mas se se queixa, podemos ir pelo elevador de serviço.

- Não, não, não! Está bem. – Tyson parecia desanimado – Não se importe, eu posso.

Subiram a escada para chegar ao terceiro andar, e Tyson já estava começando a apertar as costas, pela cólica que lhe chegou de pronto.

- A verdade é que está em péssima forma física, Tyson. Deveria treinar mais vezes – disse Kenny.

- Oh, vamos Jefe! – Tyson se preocupou com a idéia de ter que fazer exercícios e dieta – Já verá que estou em perfeitas condições.

- Para uma embolia – completou Ray

- Ei!

Iam começar uma discussão quando Aki falou:

- Já chegamos.

- Onde? – Tyson estava desorientado.

- No quarto de Kai, claro!

Aki já girava a maçaneta do quarto para abrir aporta, quando Ray o deteve.

- Não deveria bater primeiro?

- Não, Kai não nos abriria a porta por vontade própria nem que se iniciasse um incêndio, assim que tomo a liberdade de abri-la eu mesmo.

- Não acha que ele pode ter passado a chave? – perguntou-lhe Max

- Se ele o fez, não importa. Eu tenho uma cópia da chave também. – disse Aki enquanto um sorriso malicioso cruzava seu rosto.

Aki abriu a porta e os Bladebreakers novamente se assombraram. A habitação de Kai era dominantemente escuro, mas eles realmente não esperavam outra coisa. Era bastante grande, ao menos 10 metros de largura por 15 de comprimento, mas era bastante espaçoso, apenas com o mínimo, ou pelo menos o mínimo para uma casa como esta.

Estava pintada de uma cor que se assemelhava com névoa, e todo o piso estava coberto com um pesado tapete azul escuro que, a propósito, combinava com a cama, colocada entre as janelas, com lençóis azuis e umas poucas almofadas, nada de travesseiros. Junto a ela havia uma pequena mesinha de noite. Á esquerda da cama havia uma mesa preta com suas cadeiras, e mais ao fundo um jogo de poltronas de couro, pretas também.

Na parede da esquerda, se você prestar atenção, pode observar duas portas camufladas, uma que dava para o gigantesco armário (provavelmente cheio de roupas escuras) e outra que dava para o banho, e no meio das portas havia uma grande cômoda, e sobre ela um espelho. Na parede da direita estavam uma escrivaninha com um computador e uma biblioteca cheia de grandes livros.

Os Bladebreakes, no mínimo, estavam estupefatos. Nunca imaginaram que Kai teria um quarto assim, portanto haviam tratado de fazer uma idéia quando vieram para a casa. Aki não prestou atenção aos seus queixos que caiam. Tranqüilamente entrou, deu uma olhada ao redor e se apressou a sair, dizendo:

- Não, parece que não está aqui. Vamos busca-lo no ginásio. 

- Um momento, quero dar uma olhada nisto. – disse Tyson, abandonando o assombro e dando vez a um tom mais malicioso.

- Tyson, já é de bastante mal gosto que tenhamos entrado em seu quarto sem permissão. – disse Ray

- Não seja assim, Ray, só quero dar um olhada.

Tyson deu uma ligeira olhada no simples e impressionante quarto de Kai, movendo os dedos como se fossem picados, deu a volta e estava pronto para sair quando se deparou com a parede junto a porta

- Não posso acreditar!

- No que?! – perguntaram assustados seus companheiros

- Kai tem um sistema de entretenimento completo. – disse Tyson

- TYSON!! – gritaram o restando dos Bladebreakes.

- Sim, olhem! Consoles de videogames, DVD, VHS, televisão grande, som estereofônico... Aposto que tem também um karaokê.

- A opção está incluída, – explicou Aki – mas acredito que ele nunca a usou. Agora que penso bem, acho que ele nunca jogou os videogames.

- O QUE? – Tyson parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. – Quer dizer que ele nunca aproveita isso?

- Por acaso parece estranho, se tratando de Kai? – perguntou Aki rindo – Ele vive treinando.

- Grrrrrr.... 

- Tyson, tranquilize-se – disse Max – Vamos, temos que encontrar o Kai.

- Sim, deve estar no ginásio depois de tudo. – disse Aki – Temos que descer para o segundo andar.

- Mais escadas! – Tyson sentia cólica só de pensar.

- Pelo menos agora é para baixo. – Aki ria novamente – Vamos.

Saíram do quarto de Kai e se apressaram a seguir o caminho de sua busca.

**As autoras: **

Lady Dark: Sabem, acho que exagerei um pouco no quarto do Kai, Mas queria que todos o vissem de maneira clara. De resto, assim tenho assunto para escrever outro capítulo. Eu gosto de manter a tensão. Mais uma vez eu aviso que, como estamos de férias, não vou ser muito cruel e vamos publicar os capítulos mais freqüentemente.

Lady Evil: Yaaa! Mas enviem comentários!! Toda essa conversa está me deixando brava.

Lady Dark: Desculpam minha irmã. Acho que tomou café em lugar de chá.

Lady Evil: Eu já cortei, agora é sua vez de cortar as unhas!

* Começam a brigas e Lady Evil trata de cortar as unhas, com todos os dedos de Dark*

**A Tradutora**

Prontinho, antes tarde do que nunca. Agradeço ás duas meninas que me mandaram emails pedindo que eu colocasse logo o próximo capítulo. Não se esqueçam das reviews.


	5. Hora do exercício

**As autoras:**

Lady Dark: Cá estamos novamente, mais rápido que correndo com outro capítulo da nossa fic para os fiéis fanáticos que continuam lendo-o. Mandamos beijos para a Carla, Clow Reed e Bra pelas críticas que nos enviaram.

Lady Evil: Esperamos que gostem da fic. Obrigada Clow por me apoiar, mas deve esperar que eu mate esta louca ou a convença.

Lady Dark: Nós gostaríamos de falar muito mais, mas como gastamos todas as idéia com a histórias, fiquei sem material.

Lady Evil: "Todas as idéias", me permita recordar-te que são MINHAS idéias.

Lady Dark: Nesse capítulo, quase todas foram minhas.

Lady Evil: NÃO MINTA!!

Lady Dark: Bom, bom, acalme-se. 

Lady Evil: Bem, comecemos com a fic. 

**A tradutora:**

Desculpem mesmo pela demora deste capítulo. É que aconteceram tantas coisas, que eu me esqueci completamente dessa fic. Só me lembrei ontem, durante a aula de espanhol, na escola. E além do mais, deu vírus no meu outro computador, e ele ainda está no conserto. Sorte que eu tenho outro computador com acesso a internet. 

Ah sim, para quem nunca viu a versão em espanhol, dessa fic, eu já aviso que ela está terminada, com 13 capítulos. E tem a continuação dela (Fuego, Hielo y Bronceador), que até agora tem acho que... 15 capítulos, que eu vou traduzir depois dessa. E é isso.

Capítulo 5 - Hora do exercício

Depois de uma voltinha pelo quarto de Kai, de onde inclusive, Tyson não se recuperava do assombro, os Bladebreakers e Aki, que cada vez mais lhes parecia diferente de Kai, desceram novamente pelas escadas para chegar ao segundo andar, e novamente Tyson se queixava invariavelmente por Ter que continuar fazendo um esforço físico depois de semelhante café-da-manhã. Aki ria ante a idéia do que Tyson podia descrever como um "café-da-manhã pesado".

Chegaram ao segundo andar, e novamente os garotos prenderam a respiração pelo luxo que adornava também esse andar, o mesmo do resto da casa, tapetes, pinturas, móveis antigos e toda uma decoração linda. Aki os guiou por uma sucessão de corredores que, para aqueles que não estão acostumados ou não conheciam a casa, parecia interminável.

- Você acha mesmo que ele está no ginásio, Aki? - perguntou Ray ofegante

- Sim, se não sai de casa, quase sempre está em seu quarto, ou no ginásio treinando. - explicou Aki.

- E se não estiver no ginásio? - perguntou Tyson, ainda se decidindo de estava arrotando, ou se estava enjoado.

- Pois então nesse caso estará na biblioteca, ou no salão, ou o pátio, ou a piscina, ou em qualquer outro ponto da casa. - Aki havia começado a rir - Mas não creio que demoremos muito mais que duas ou três horas procurando-o pela casa.

- Genial! - disse Tyson com sarcasmo

- Mas não se preocupem, estou quase totalmente certo que ele deve estar no ginásio. - tranqüilizou Aki.

- Pois é melhor que seja assim. - Kenny já estava azul - não creio poder dar mais um passo sequer.

- Aki, como é que você não se cansa de andar tanto por esta casa? - Max também não estava bem

- É um efeito psicológico. O desenho e a decoração da casa estão retos para que as pessoas que não andam muito por aqui sintam que é interminável e que não podem respirar, - Aki explicou mais sério - foi uma idéia do meu avô.

- Beleza! - desta vez foi Ray que disse com sarcasmo

- Não se preocupem, já chegamos. - anunciou Aki

Ante eles estavam as típicas portas de madeira fina que haviam visto por toda a casa, Aki colocou a mão na maçaneta e já ia abrir quando Ray perguntou:

- Não vai bater primeiro?

- Não. - foi a simples resposta de Aki.

Abriu a porta do ginásio, e novamente os Bladebreakers ficaram sem ar, mas não pela aparentemente infinita extensão dos corredores, mas sim pelo luxo que também se via no ginásio da mansão. Contava com os típicos aparelhos de um ginásio, como bicicletas estacionadas, pesos e todos os demais aparelhos, mas também podiam dar-se ao luxo de Ter 4 cuias de beyblade distribuídos pela área do ginásio.

Novamente Tyson ia dar um suspiro pelo luxo em que Kai vivia. A foi aí que seus olhos fixaram em uma figura que os observava de uma das cuias de beyblade: Kai, que havia recuperado sua aparência de costume com a cara pintada e suas usuais roupas escuras, e estava dirigindo a todos um olhar mortal, obviamente não gostava que o interrompessem enquanto treina.

- Ainda estão por aqui? - se notava o enojo em sua voz.

- Kai, que mal anfitrião você é! - Aki debochou, sem responder a pergunta. - Deixa seus convidados sozinhos e perdidos pela casa.

- Se realmente são convidados e não bisbilhoteiros, são seus, não meus.

- Sim, suponho que sim. Mas também são seus amigos, e eu os convidei para te visitarem. - Aki sorria novamente

- Que consideração... - resposta sarcástica de Kai, - mas me pergunto se não será também mais uma parte de outro de seus planos para chatear-me.

- Talvez, mas não vou te dizer. - o sorriso de Aki tinha se transformado em malícia pura - E o que importa, são convidados da casa pelos próximos dois dias e vai Ter que conviver com eles até então.

- Você deve estar brincando comigo.... - Kai não estava nada contente

- Talvez, mas não vou te dizer. - o sorriso de Aki havia se transformado em malícia pura - E o que importa é que são convidados da casa pelos próximos dois dias e vai Ter que conviver com eles até então.

- A verdade é que você deve estar brincando comigo. - Kai não estava nada contente. Está certo que nunca estava, mas isso superava qualquer coisa.

- Ora, vamos! - Max interveio tratando de tranqüilizar a conversa - Nunca nos disse que tinha suas próprias cuias de beyblade.

- Vocês não...

- Me perguntaram. - Tyson terminou a frase - Sabem, vocês dois já me irritaram com essa frasesinha.

- Se não gosta..... - respondeu Kai.

Tyson ia começar uma discussão muito mais acalorada, mas Aki se deu conta do perigo que Tyson se exporia ao levar a discussão com Kai para um plano mais físico, e decidiu que o melhor seria acalmas os ânimos, ou chamar os advogados para enfrentas demandas civis.

- Sabem, por quê não deixam esses problemas idiotas de lado e praticam com as beyblades?

- Sim, vamos! - apoiou Kenny, notando também o perigo que podia ser essa discussão.

- Se acha que vou praticar com esses...

"Tin, tan"; para o alívio de Aki, a campainha soou, anunciando a hora do almoço. Isso deveria relaxar um pouco os ânimos e daria tempo de preparar Kai para a surpresa maior que deveria chegar mais tarde.

- Hora do almoço - disse Aki alegremente, mas no ocultava completamente seu alívio por esta interrupção - Vamos, Kai, deixe essas desavenças ridículas de lado e vamos descer para comer.

- Bem, como quiser - outra frase típica de Kai.

Já mais tranquilos, os seis se dirigiram para as escadas e descerem á sala de jantar principal. Kai ficava em silêncio, enquanto Aki emocionava Tyson com as possibilidades do que poderia ter para o almoço.

**As autoras:**

Lady Dark: Opss. Acho que ficou um pouquinho menor do que de costume, e outra vez é pura enrolação.

Lady Evil: Você diz que tem idéias, mas sempre quer deixar surpresa.

Lady Dark: Temos que dar ao público uma razão para que continuem lendo, e a mim para continuar escrevendo.

Lady Evil: Esperamos que mandem seus comentários.

Lady Dark: A verdade é que estamos ficando sem assunto, isso sim.

Lady Evil: É que a Lady Dope colocava química no assunto:

Lady Dark: Sim, mas ela me ameaçou de morte se ela voltasse a aparecer em um diálogo em um dos nossos trabalhos.

Lady Evil: Não sei porque você se preocupa. Ela nem sequer os lê.

**A tradutora:**

Eu prometi para a minha amiga Ana-chan que eu ia colocar dois capítulos para ela essa semana, mas eu não tenho certeza se vou Ter tempo de traduzir o segundo. Me perdoa, Ana!! Onegai!!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Estou feliz por estar recebendo comentários sobre a fic, e isso me inspira a continuar traduzindo. Não é tão fácil quanto parece. 


	6. Almoço de choque

As autoras 

Lady Dark: Estávamos aqui vagabundeando em casa, e simplesmente não pudemos resistir á tentação de escrever de uma vez o capítulo 6. A verdade é que estou inspirada. 

Lady Evil: Me desculpe! Eu sou a que está inspirada aqui, eu sou a que tem as idéias. Toma. *começa a golpear a Dark* Eu é que sou a da "surpresa, surpresa", sua chata! 

Lady Dark: Não tem necessidade de estar tão agressiva, se no final dividiremos os créditos. 

Lady Evil: AAAHHHH!! Não me importa, eu só quero que comecemos a fic já, e que minha inspiração flua. 

Lady Dark: De acordo, de acordo. Já começaremos com ele. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. JÁÁ!!!! 

**A tradutora**

É Ana-chan, eu não vou consegui terminar de traduzir esse capítulo a tempo para colocar na data que eu prometi. Mas não vou demorar. Prometo. 

Gente, já estamos quase na metade da fic. É, eu sei que sou lerda para traduzir mesmo. Mas não é culpa minha! Eu tenho a escola, a flauta, as aulas de mangá, o voluntariado que eu faço na escola, e as minhas outras fics também, né? Por isso é que eu demoro. Ainda mais que estou na reta final de duas das minhas fics. Mas eu parei as outras um pouco, e vou traduzir essa mais uns 3 capítulos pelo menos antes de voltar com as outras fics. Espero que gostem do capítulo. 

Capítulo 6 – Almoço de choque 

Eles chegaram á sala de jantar, onde as copeiras admiravam o monumental almoço que havia sido preparado, prevendo que Tyson poderia sobreviver ao encontro com Kai e querer almoçar. 

Novamente, os Bladebreakers ficaram assombraram com este cômodo: a gigante sala de jantar possuía espaço para 20 pessoas pelo menos, com uma enorme mesa de carvalho e caras pinturas em cada parede (N/A: Essa casa é encantadora, não?). 

Todos se sentaram para comer. Tyson estava emocionada diante dos pratos cheios de comida; Ray, Max e Kenny rezavam em silêncio para Tyson se lembrasse do lugar onde estava e pelo menos usasse uma colher antes de começar a encher a boca como se a comida fosse desaparecer. Kai não tinha tantas esperanças quanto a isso e Aki, como só havia visto seus modos de soslaio durante o café da manhã não tinha idéia da tormenta alimentícia que podia acontecer. 

Podia-se sentir a tensão no ar, podia ser cortada com uma faca; todos estavam esperando a explosão enérgica de Tyson que dera lugar a um carnaval de espanto. Logo que Aki terminara de agradecer pelos alimentos, o silêncio baixou sobre eles, e depois de um sinal não ouvido, Tyson agarrou um garfo (N/A: Milagre!) e se preparou para atacar, então... 

"Ding, dong", a campainha da porta principal. 

Tyson ficou frustado em ser interrompido. 

- Vou ver quem é – disse Aki enquanto se levantava da mesa. 

- Salva pela campainha – sussurrou Tyson para a comida 

- Quer dizer que nos salvou – lhe disse Kai sem esconder sua repugnância por ter Tyson á sua frente – De te ver comer, é claro. 

- Tyson lhe mostrou a língua. Aki ia sorrindo abrir a porta da sala de jantar para perguntar a Ota quem batera, quando, antes que pudesse tocar a maçaneta, a porta se abriu com um estrondo, que quase não machucou a mão de Aki. 

- AKIIIIIII!! – ouviu-se um grito eufórico de uma voz feminina 

- Sukiiiii!! – respondeu Aki, feliz, mas não tão histérico quanto ela. 

Ante estes gritos quase simultâneos, Kai arregalou os olhos, assustado como jamais se havia visto antes, e, abandonando qualquer resquício de orgulho ou dignidade, começou a deslizar para debaixo da mesa, num intuito de não ser visto. 

A menina se adiantou mais, e por fim pôde ser vista pelo resto das pessoas do lugar. Era bem bonita, com um bonito cabelo lilás e olhos verdes (N/A: coisa que não é raro em personagens japonesas), aparentava Ter a mesma idade que Aki e Kai, com curvas definidas e apenas mais baixa que eles. De resto, era tão bonita qie deixou Ray, Max e Kenny assustados. Tyson teria opinado igual, ma estava muito concentrado no momento em que poderia começar a comer. 

- Aki, onde está meu Kai? – perguntou a menina enquanto avançava pelo recinto. 

- Deve estar na me... Digam-me, onde se meteu Kai? – começou a perguntar Aki 

- Acho que em baixo da mesa – Tyson respondeu 

A menina se abaixou e foi para debaixo da mesa e em um movimento suspreendentemente elástico, agarrou Kai e o arrastou de novo para fora. 

- Oh, Kai! Sabe que adoro jogar ás escondidas – disse enquanto se balançava em seus braços – mas não acho que seja boa idéia na hora do almoço. 

- Akiii – rugiu Kai, que não podia esconder a exasperação que estava estampada naquele momento 

- Rapazes, esta é Asuka – apresentou Aki. 

- Suki. – interrompeu ela. 

- Ah, sim. Podem chama-la de Suki. 

- Suki, estes são Max, Ray, Kenny e Tyson, são companheiros de Kai na equipe dos Bladebreakers. – disse Aki a Suki. 

- Muito prazer. – disse Suki alegre, mas sem prestar muita atenção 

- Rapazes, Suki é.... – estava anunciando Aki, quando foi interrompido 

- Kai! – interrompeu Suki – Sabe muito bem que não gosto dessas marcas tão feias em seu precioso rosto. Deixe-me tirá-las. 

Se adiantou para umedecer um guardanapo da mesa e aproximá-lo ameaçadoramente dos triângulos azuis que marcavam a face de Kai. Ele já ia tirá-la de cima dele e ficar a uns bons metros de distância quando Max perguntou, duvidoso: 

- Diga-me, Suki, você é amiga da família? 

Suki respondeu com uma alegre gargalhada que surpreendeu os Bladebreakers, inclusive Tyson começou a prestar atenção. Acharam que fosse amiga de Aki, embora era estranho o modo como se aproximara de Kai, 

- Garotos, - disse Aki finalmente – Suki é a prometida de Kai. 

- O QUEÊÊÊ?? – foi a resposta em uníssono 

Temos que concordar que fora uma manhã de muitas revelações. Primeiro a enorme casa, seguido pelo irmão tão diferente, e agora descobrem que seu imperturbável líder tem uma impetuosa e alegre prometida. Isso já era demais para eles. 

- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é Kai? – perguntou Ray. 

- Não. – disse Kai pura e simplesmente. Se notava o sofrimento em sua voz. 

- Não. – desta vez foi Suki que respondeu, mas em sua voz se percebia tudo, menos sofrimento. – Kai e eu estamos comprometidos para nos casar desde o momento de nosso nascimento, por decisão de nossos avôs. 

Novamente a tensão se elevou no lugar, mas desta vez os Bladebreakers estavam chocados ante as demonstrações de efusividade que Suki dirigia a Kai. Ainda estava determinada a tirar os triângulos da cara de Kai, e ele definitivamente não ia permitir. Assim, para evitar que o almoço se transformasse em um jogo do silêncio, Aki decidiu intervir. 

- Bom, acho que deveríamos seguir com o almoço, antes que toda a comida se esfrie. 

- Sim, não podemos deixar que todas essa deliciosa comida de arruine. - nem é preciso dizer que essa frase foi de Tyson. 

- Suki, me dê um momento, vou pedir para que tragam um prato e talheres para você. – disse Aki. 

- Não precisa! Eu posso comer no mesmo prato que meu precioso Kai. 

Não é necessário descrever a expressão de Kai diante dessa frase. 

- De modo nenhum! – disse Kai surpreendendo a todos – Eu mesmo vou buscar um prato para você. 

- Meu Kai é tão cavalheiro... – disse ela sorrindo 

- Claaaro! – disse Tyson quase gargalhando 

- Você tem algum problema com meu Kai? – perguntou Suki a Tyson em um tom esganiçado, seguidi por um olhar mortal. Estava na cara de quem ela era prometida. 

- Não, nenhum. – Tyson começou a sentir uma pontinha de medo. 

- Acho que eu deveria te avisar, Tyson – sussurrou Aki – Ela pode demonstrar um péssimo gênio quando alguém fala algo contra Kai. 

Kai voltou com o prato de Suki, que os colocou no lugar mais próximo dele. Mas ela logo se corrigiu e os colocou junto de Kai, espremendo Ray, que já estava ocupando esse lugar. Foi um pesadelo para Kai. 

Assim, por fim, eles começaram a almoçar. 

As autoras 

Lady Dark: Euacho que este foi o melhor capítulo de todos. 

Lady Evil: Tudo, omo sempre, foi MINHA idéia. Mas digam se não se encantaram com Suki. Ela é minha criação máxima. * risada histérica* 

Lady Dark: Ooook, enquanto minha histérica irmã se recupera de seu arrebato de grandeza, quero agradecer a todos por se torturarem lendo a fic, embora eu saiba que vocês é que deveriam agradecer-nos por escreve-la. 

Lady Evil: *recuperando-se* Não acho que deveria ser mais humilde? Nem sequer recebemos comentários ainda, então não sabemos se eles gostam. 

Lady Dark: Ousa duvidar de meu gênio na hora de escrever? 

Lady Evil: Sim. 

Lady Dark: Mas, quando eu ganhar o Nobel de Literatura, não me venha suplicando misericórdia. 

Lady Evil: Claaro, quando eu for papisa! Uma nota extra: por favor, Clow Reed, POR FAVOR ME PERDOE!!. Ela me convenceu sobre a prometida, era isso ou nada. Mas prometo fazer uma fanfic shounen ou yaoi. Logo te envio idéias, assim que convencer essa louca. Isso é tudo. Tchau, gente, escrevam-nos. 

Lady Dark: Respira, menina, cê tá ficando azul!! Tchau. 

**A tradutora:**

Prontinho, mais um capitulozinho dessa fic. Aproveitei que eu vou ter prova de espanhol amanhã na escola, e estou usando a fic para estudar. Prometo que não demorarei tanto para traduzir o próximo, aproveitando que eu estou com uma fic a menos agora para escrever. ^ ^ Ontem eu terminei a minha fic de HP/SdA, o que me dá mais tempo para dedicar ás outras 4 fics. 


	7. Passeios, sobremesas e brigas

Capítulo 7 – Passeios, sobremesas e brigas

O almoço foi tudo, menos tranqüilo. Tyson comeu até não poder mais, e mais de um ali achou que ele ia explodir, ou fazer voltar metade sobre a mesa. Suki tratava de dar de comer a Kai, e ele se esquivava como um menininho de 3 anos que não quer comer, enquanto ao mesmo tempo se esquivava às tentativas dela de limpar os triângulos azuis pintados no rosto do garoto. Os outros que estavam à mesa não sabiam se riam, se se espantavam ou vomitavam (esse último cabia somente a Tyson). O único que parecia seguro de como reagir era Aki, que mantia um sorriso muito mal dissimulado ante as tentativas de Suki, e a comilança de Tyson não o ajudava a recompor-se. Ele só havia visto porcos com piores modos à mesa.

Ao fim, tão peculiar almoço terminou com chave do ouro: um sonoro arroto de Tyson, que deixou Suki pasma. Até aquele momento ela não lhe havia dispensado atenção, por estar muito ocupada chamando a atenção de Kai. Mas tal mostra de "cultura" chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Kai – lhe disse num sussurro para que ninguém ouvisse – Onde achou tão "refinado" amigo? Um chiqueiro?

— Nem pergunte, Asuka, nem pergunte. – murmurou Kai. – E me deixa em paz.

Suki acabava de enfiar uma colherada de comida em sua boca, conseguindo assim tempo suficiente para os triângulos, até já começara a limpar um. Kai lutava para tirar a colher da boca, e Suki de cima dele. Quando conseguiu, se levantou sem dizer palavra, e se dirigiu ao banheiro mais próximo, para voltar a pintar o rosto, suponho. Suki o seguiu fazendo um pequeno escarcéu e quando ambos saíram, Tyson teve campo livre para rir até cair da cadeira.

— Nunca imaginei uma garota como ela se aproximar nem sequer a 200 metros de Kai – disse entre risadas – Muito menos que seria sua prometida.

— Isso não é muito legal de se dizer, Tyson. – repreendeu Kenny

— Eu se fosse você, Tyson, me acalmaria – advertiu Aki – O último que riu de Kai por esse motivo, teve que pagar um grande dinheiro ao dentista para ter os dentes de volta. Mesmo Suki provocando Kai, no fundo, ele a quer, creio eu.

— Diga-me, Aki, por que ela é a prometida de Kai, e não sua? – perguntou Max – Não é por nada, mas ela tem uma personalidade mais parecida com a sua, e não com a de Kai.

— Muito bem observado. – ele respondeu com um sorriso – Primeiro, os opostos se atraem. Segundo, Kai é mais velho que eu.

— Mais velho? Não eram gêmeos? – foi a pergunta geral

— Por 5 minutos.

— Com razão. – disse Ray

Kai voltou arrastado por Suki, que queria averiguar se o resto dos Bladebreakers eram tão mal-educados quando Tyson e se poderiam ser uma má influência para seu precioso e divino Kai.

Aki propôs, "muito inocentemente", que fossem dar um passeio pelos jardins para ajudar a digestão. A todos pareceu uma boa idéia, menos para Kai, claro, que estava farto de estar com eles. Mas como não pôde escapar do laço de Suki, se viu novamente obrigado a acompanhá-los.

Saíram pelas portas de vidro do salão principal que davam para o terraço, e de lá para os jardins de trás. Os Bladebreakers estavam assombrados. Já haviam visto os jardins na hora do café-da-manhã, mas não prestaram grande atenção dele. Agora podiam apreciar o jardim de estilo combinado francês e inglês, muito frondoso e elegantemente retilíneo, com vários detalhes aquáticos, como fontes.

Mas estavam mais assombrados com o espetáculo frente a eles: Suki ia à frente do grupo, montada de cavalinho nas costas de Kai, que não estava muito feliz, e dava cotovelas nas costas de Tyson para tentar acalmar as sonoras risadas que tentavam escapar.

O passeio durou algumas horas, e lhes deu tempo de observar todos os detalhes dos arredores da mansão, não só os jardins, fontes e laguinhos, como o jardim dos fundos, onde estava a piscina, a quadra de tênis e a garagem com todos os carros.

Voltaram para a casa, para descansar um pouco. Suki desceu dos ombros de Kai, e este aproveitou que estava livre do peso para fazer uma rápida desaparição. No momento em que ela viu que o havia perdido novamente, saiu para ver se o encontrava, deixando os Bladebreakers sozinhos com Aki.

— Ela me parece simpática – disse Max

— Sim, a maioria das pessoas gosta bastante de Suki – assegurou Aki

— Suponho que Kai não está nessa maioria – exclamou Kenny

— Kai a protege, mas não vou negar que, se está louco por ela, é no mal sentido, se é que me entendem. O vovô não está exatamente feliz em relação à noiva que escolheu para Kai. Se a aceita é porque prometeu

— Nossa... esses casamentos arranjados são um problema. – disse Ray.

— Sim, sobretudo quando não se tem nem idéia de como é a pessoa com que se casa. – disse Aki – Kai e Suki convivem bastante para estarem seguros de que não vão ter surpresas desagradáveis quando chegar o momento do matrimônio. Mas eu acho que Kai preferiria que fosse eu a casar com ela, afinal, sempre conspiramos contra essa união.

Nesse instante, Suki entrou novamente. Percebe-se que tinha encontrado Kai, pois o trazia arrastado.

— Já que estamos todos aqui, se quiserem podemos ir ao salão para tomar chá.

— SIIIIM! – foi a entusiasmada exclamação de Tyson

Todos se encaminharam ao salão principal, onde estava sendo servido o chá, e se acomodaram nas poltronas de frente para a janela. Kai não estava muito feliz, já que faltava pouco para Suki sentar-se em seu colo e lhe dar de comer como a um bebê.

Tyson, novamente, estava devorando tudo o que havia em sua frente. Isso foi a gota d'água para Suki. Poderia permitir aquela atitude no almoço, mas nunca no chá. Com um movimento rápido, fez o que Kai e Aki esperavam que ela fizesse desde a hora do almoço: pegou uma colher e bateu fortemente com ela na cabeça de Tyson.

— Tem que ter modos à mesa, certo? – lhe dirigiu um olhar ameaçador, fazendo Tyson parar na hora.

— Ok, ok. – ele respondeu, tentando manter a calma ante o olhar feroz que aparecia nos olhos da jovem.

Aki e os outros não tiveram mais que esconder as risadas, e Kai estava sério como sempre, a não ser por um pequeno sorriso que começava a se desenhar em seu rosto, mas que desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio, para fazer a pergunta que o atormentava desde o momento que ouviu a voz de Suki no almoço.

— Asuka?

— Me chame de Suki.

— Suki. – ele disse com um suspiro.

— Sim, Kai?

— Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, e quando vai embora?

Os Bladebreakers se assustaram com o tom de voz usado por Kai com sua própria noiva prometida, e Max já ia recriminá-lo pelo comportamento, quando se espantou ainda mais com a resposta de Suki.

— Kai, Kai... bobinho! – disse a menina entre risadas – estou aqui porque seu irmão me convidou a ficar aqui alguns dias, para conhecer seus amigos. Vou embora depois de amanhã.

— Você só pode estar brincando. – a expressão de Kai dizia algo como "por que sempre eu?"

Enquanto Suki continuava a rir, Kai tomou alguns minutos para se tranqüilizar e dirigir um olhar mortal em direção a seu irmão. Aki, sentindo a força do olhar do outro, decidiu que era melhor dar um tempo das provocações de Suki, e deixar que os Bladebreakers a conheçam melhor.

— Kai, por que não me acompanha para pegar mais sanduíches?

— De acordo. – ele disse o mais tranqüilo possível, mas se notava um certo alívio escondido em sua voz.

Os Bladebreakers, agora sozinhos com Suki, se sentiam um pouco incomodados. O silêncio reinou por vários minutos. Ray foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo.

— Diga-me, Suki, não é algo incômodo estar comprometida com Kai?

— Na verdade – ela confidenciou – muitas vezes é sim.

— Como é isso? – perguntou Max interessado – Parece que você aceita sem problemas toda aquela arrogância dele.

— Eu aceito porque sei que esse casamento é mais incômodo para ele, que tem que cumprir pela honra de sua família e eu não facilito me comportando tão... alegremente. Mas eu sei que bem lá no fundo ele é muito mais simpático do que aparenta ser, é só questão de chegar adequadamente.

— Pois deve ser muuuito no fundo. – disse Tyson, petulante

— Repita isso! – Suki se enraiveceu

— Não, eu só queria dizer que... ah... – o menino estava cercado pelos amedrontadores olhares de Suki. Para sua sorte, nesse momento Kai e Aki entraram com mais bandejas de sanduíches.

O chá continuou como o esperado. Suki se esqueceu de Tyson para dedicar-se inteiramente a Kai e os outros puderam descansar tranquilamente, pelo menos por um tempo.

----------------------------------

N/T: Oioi, gente! Eu sei, eu sei, faz muuuuuito tempo que eu não atualizo e nem todas as desculpas do mundo seriam suficientes para encobrir essa mancada. Mas sabe o que foi? Meu computador passou por um tempo difícil, em que eu perdia todos os meus arquivos de dois em dois meses. E aí eu desanimava a voltar traduzir, tendo que refazer tudo de novo, e de novo. Eu sei que é uma desculpa furada, mas... é o melhor que eu tenho. Prometo que daqui pra frente não vai demorar tanto. E para aqueles que me perguntaram, sim, eu vou traduzir essa fic inteirinha, todos os 13 capítulos dela, e talvez a continuação. Mas quanto a essa última não prometo nada.

Agradeço de todo o coração àqueles que deixaram review, pq se não fosse por elas, eu nunca teria tomado coragem para continuar com isso. Agora... curtam a fic, okay?


End file.
